User talk:Yterbium
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for making an edit to the User:Yterbium page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MLBert (talk) 22:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) MLBert (talk) 22:34, December 13, 2014 (UTC) will be watching you, so before editing, read the rules or you will be blocked! Continue to read fanfics or character pages on so you will know the characters from BFDI/II. If you like object shows, click here->http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_for_Dream_Island_Wiki for the BFDI wiki! Congrats! Congratulations! You have just earned the Lucky Edit badge, I was one edit behind getting it lol! A Wiki Savor (mailbox) 12:05 PM EST Thank you I don't need a chat. Also, I got a PS4 as one of my bday present, --Adminer (talk) 23:47, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi! You problably never heard of me, but i'm one of infinityblade's friends and a nice one at that. you know what I really like about what you do, your cool concepts for BFDI and other object show characters. It really gives an interest towards me. :) Sir ANIMATION TRACKER (talk) 00:21, March 18, 2015 (UTC) oh hey hey dude what are you dong cya later Hey dude. I give you permission to edit Before BFDIA 6 and make it better. --Hey, this is Pen! Pen's Mailbox 23:15, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello there I wish there is Gallery of Fan-fic called Before BFDI! NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 05:56, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, and I really want to see what all the characters from all of your BFDI fanfic looks like! Greetings, TOG2 I got idea. How about separate page? "Before BFDI/Gallery" NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 19:33, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Before BFDI/Gallery Please make page "Before BFDI/Gallery"! There is many character that I really don't know! (Like estigua, kat, ari, blah, blah, etc...) Oh, and I have a fanfic collab which is untitled. Please join now! Link NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't think a gallery to Before BFDI is a bad idea, but it isn't a good idea for me right now ... I can not spend the whole of my holiday to make at least 100 character pages images, so that idea's on hold. As for the fanfic collab, we'll see. Yterbium, but with 1 T! 22:23, July 19, 2015 (UTC) At pencil returns... Found a music called iPencil.2O's theme song. Which I never listened. I really don't about that music. NO PEERADON ALLOWED!!!! (talk) 16:33, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Are you a fan of BFDI? Are you a fan of BFDI? Then why don't you go to BFDI canon wiki? http://battlefordreamisland.wikia.com/ As much as I am a fan of BFDI, I don't think I'm okay with actually joining something canon. ''(wink wink) ''But also, I think most of the parts in the BFDI wiki's perfectly fine, regardless of how heretical it goes against my headcanon (Evil Pencil, anyone?). However, I do enjoy visiting the wiki still for stuff Yterbium, but with 1 T! 23:38, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I really appreciate Before BFDI. But, I want to know, how do you color text? I'm making a IBFDII (Inanimate Battle for Dream Island Insanity) page, but I want to color the names, so can you please tell me?The True Snow Pea (talk) 18:30, April 30, 2016 (UTC)